I came to Play
by Theycouncilmetheyunderstand
Summary: Randy doesnt understand why Cody doesnt pine over him. Title-I came to play The Miz theme song Smut!


**Okay, so this idea just popped in my head, like I said, I'm on a writing roll. This will be a one-shot unless I get reviews telling me I should continue.**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**WARNING-smut, stubborn cody and cocky randy XD **

The man who walked down the hall was the epitome of sex. He was tan, tattooed, blazing blue eyes, tall, and what every gay man wanted, muscled. His swagger was as superior as ever. His hands swayed by his sides and he had a smirk playing along his lips.

Randy Orton was a model, a gay model at that. He was what the gay community had voted "Sexiest Human Alive." And he rightfully dissevered the title.

He was clad in a black button down shirt, cuffs unbuttoned, collar popped. Black Dress pants and shoes. His blue eyes scanned the room. There was a large white piece of felt hanging from the wall; it curved as it reached the bottom, probably to prevent the wooden floor from peeking into the picture. Across from it stood three lights hooked up to a large box, and a digital camera, all connected by a dozen wires. Umbrellas stood all over, some beside the camera, in front of behind, near the felt. And across the room on the other wall was a similar set up but black, and various other colors set up around the room.

He sat down in a nearby chair, his legs criss crossing at the ankles and he lent back, head tilting as he closed his eyes, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. His fingers crossed over his chest and into his lap.

Not too long after he had settled he heard the door open once more and looked up.

"Finally." He said as a man, well he would call him a boy, walked in. He had shady hair, plump pink lips that curved in a soft smile in Randy's direction. As he got closer Randy saw eyes that resembled his own, if not a little more vivid. The boy wore a pair of blue jean pants that trapped his legs, a black shirt and his hair was combed over his forehead.

"Hi, you must be Randy, I'm Cody, and I'll be photographing you today." Cody smiled and held out his hand; Randy took it in his own and shook it slowly.

"Nice to meet you Cody, where do we start?"

Cody pointed to the white felt and they made their way over. Cody walking close to Randy when they got there. Lifting his hands up he carefully unbuttoned all of the buttons on Randys shirt, his hands trailing down to unbuckle his belt leaving the straps to hang freely, and moving on to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Randy leered down at the boy. He had done this many a times, but he could never help the thoughts that came to mind when cute boys like the one that was currently guiding him into position touched and secured him however they wanted.

"Okay Randy now just relax and do what you normally do, I know you've done this before." Cody said from behind the camera, his eyes focused on the lens.

Randy placed his hands on his hips, jutting them out just so, shirt edges coming around his arms to reveal his ripped abs, skin shinning in the lights of the studio, he gave his signature glare and within seconds his eyes blinked as a large flash took over the room. And he was back to standing straight again before posing again, and again, and again.

"Okay, I think that's good for now." Cody walked away from the camera and walked back over to him. He slipped Randy's shirt from his shoulders, and chunked it behind him. Randy watched from above, the boy was attractive. He was slim, Randy could only imagine how good he looked without clothes on and he held back a moan. He told himself to keep it together he had been around good looking men before.

"Were going over there." Cody pointed to a set up, with a couch, and glass table. Behind it was a black sheet. Randy nodded and as he walked through the room, all eyes were on him as usual. Cody watched as heads turned and he couldn't understand what was so great about Randy, he was just as gorgeous as anyone he had photographed before.

He situated Randy how he wanted him, legs splayed, one on the couch , one on the floor, one arm over the back of the couch the other on his clad thigh.

Randy watched the younger man; he didn't seem to be phased by Randy's presence. He touched him with ease; he pushed him around the studio with order. Randy was interested in the boy.

"Hey..." Randy grabbed Cody's arm as he pushed his pants down his hips just slightly, so you would catch a glimpse of his jutting hip bones.

"Just this last set and were done." Cody answered before walking back to his camera.

Randy shook his head, and when the set was finished he watched as Cody walked back towards the door, and out.

Randy dressed back up quickly, walking out of the door and down the hall, searching for the younger man. He stopped a smaller young man as he did so asking for the direction in which he would find him. He was pointed towards a glass door at the end of the hall, with the letters "Cody Rhodes" Placed at the top in black. He ignored the etiquette of knocking before entering and pushed himself through the thresh hold.

"Hi, Randy." Cody said from his desk, various photos of others spread out, he had a small circular microscope in hand and was bent of his the table.

"Hi…" Randy said, shocked. He walked over to the young man and pushed his photos from the desk and onto the floor, earning a yell and glare from the younger man.

"What the fuck!" Cody screamed before his lips were connected with Randys and he was grabbed by his hips and sat on the desk, a much large man pushed himself between them and his hands were held behind his back. "Why do you ignore me?" Randy snarled into his ear.

"Because you're not as great as you think you are." Cody shot back, struggling in the hold.

"I'm amazing; I'm the best you'll ever have." Randy rumbled before ripping Cody's shirt from his body his hands running down his slim chest fingers coming to rub one hard nipple, and pushing his pants down, picking him up from the desk and turning him around, planting him face first across the desk. His ass in the air.

Randy rushed to exit his own jeans, cock straining against the confines. "You'll beg for more after this."

And before Cody had a chance to protest he felt the head of Randy's dick push through his pucker and slam into his prostate. "Ooooh, oh god." Cody mouthed, head dropping to the wood of his desk.

"I want you to say my name." Randy pulled back only to slam back in harder, moaning loudly at the tightness of the boy below him, his fingers digging crescent moons into his hips as he ruthlessly thrust into him.

Cody bit his lip to avoid any noises, but Randy would have none of that and with one swift movement both of his arms were behind him and Randy used them as leverage to continuously pound into his tight heat.

"You're so fucking tight…." Randy growled, leaning forward to capture the skin of Cody's neck between his teeth.

"Please!" Cody yelled and pushed back against him, forgetting about his original plan to not give in, it felt to damn good.

"Please what?" Randy asked sarcastically.

"Fuck me! God you feel so good! Please…" Cody trailed off as Randy gave in and if possible snapped his hips faster and harder. Cody's bruised whole constricting around him, his dick caught in a vice like grip.

And before either of them knew it they were coming.

Backs arched, voices cracked, teeth gripped, hands tightened.

Randy dropped to Cody's sweat slicked back, breathing in his ear. "Told you I'd be the best..."

"I never said that..." Cody said stubbornly and pushed Randy off of him, rubbing his wrist as they were already developing circles the size of Randy's fingers.

Randy snarled and stood up once again making himself presentable.

"You don't have to; the evidence is all over your floor." And with that he walked out, leaving a flushed and shocked Cody.


End file.
